


Taste of What's To Come

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: Of Loving Bondage [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Stiles, Frottage, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Derek, Teasing, mutual orgasms, playful derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: After giving the matter some serious thought, Stiles has finally decided to take Derek on as his submissive.  As they've spent some time together Stiles has slowly discovered just how untrained Derek really is.  Chronologically, this takes place after the events inYou Struck Me By Surprisewhile Stiles is still trying to understand just how much Derek does or doesn't understand of safe BDSM practices.  It is, at most, a week or two, after this Tumblr ficlet & around the same time as  this Tumblr ficlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Stiles gestures towards the steel chair in the middle of the room, “have a seat.”

Derek blinks in confusion, “Stiles?”

There’s the faint sound of a sharp inhale, quickly followed by a gentle, “Derek.” Stiles turns to gaze at where Derek is lingering in the doorway of the spare bedroom, “you are in my home, correct?”

“Yes.”

Stiles tilts his head, taking in the nervous look on Derek’s face, “and you came here willingly?”

Derek nods, “yes!”

“Then why the hesitation?”

“I, well,” Derek’s brows furrow. He takes a deep breath, lips quivering as he blows it out slowly, “I don’t know.”

Stiles raises a hand, fingers beckoning Derek closer, “come.” He smiles, “I won’t hurt you,” the smile morphs into a smirk, “not today, and definitely not until you ask me to.”

Derek’s face splits into a smile. He crosses the room to join Stiles near the long wooden table along the west side of the room.

“There’s that beautiful smile of yours.” Stiles takes Derek’s face in his hands, fingertips tracing down from his temples, along his jawline and up over his mouth. He grins at the blush that flares over Derek’s cheeks, “hmmm, if you’re blushing now, what are you going to do once we get started?”

“Sir?”

Being addressed as such is like a gut-punch to Stiles. He licks his lips, closing his eyes to keep from startling the already skittish submissive. “I just meant,” Stiles opens his eyes to gaze at Derek, “what I have planned for you today will be very uncomfortable for you if I can’t even call your smile ‘beautiful’ without you blushing.”

“Oh.” Derek looks around briefly. “You already said you weren’t going to hurt me today.” He chews his lip thoughtfully, shoulders lifting with his next breath, “I trust you, Sir.”

“Good,” Stiles lowers his hands, gently nudging Derek towards the center of the room, “now go sit in that chair.”

“Yes, Sir.” Derek ducks his head, and does as he’s been instructed. He shifts in the chair for a few seconds, then settles when he realizes Stiles is watching him.

Stiles shrugs out of his button-down shirt, “You don’t mind if I get comfortable, do you?” He sets the shirt on the table and bends to slip his boots and socks off. Stiles straightens to find Derek staring at the floor, “Derek?”

Derek’s eyes flick upwards, but he remains silent.

“I asked you a question.”

“I don’t mind, Sir. It just took me by surprise.”

“What did?”

Derek lifts a hand to gesture haphazardly, “I wasn’t expecting you to strip.”

Stiles pauses in the middle of pulling his undershirt off, “does nudity bother you?” He smooths the t-shirt down, “you didn’t mention it when we discussed limits.”

“No!” Derek shakes his head, “it’s not that. I just wasn’t prepared, that’s all.”

“Ah, okay. Well,” Stiles suggests, “we can leave mutual nakedness for another time. Although,” he crosses the floor to stand in front of Derek, “l was looking forward to seeing you shirtless again.”

“I can take my shirt off.” Derek’s voice is quiet, almost shy, “I don’t mind.”

Stiles leans to run fingertips up from Derek’s wrist to his biceps, teasing around the sleeve of his t-shirt, “you’re sure?” His fingers trail up over the slope of Derek’s shoulder to his collarbone.

“I’m sure.”

“Do you remember what we talked about? The safewords we discussed?”

Derek nods.

Stiles rubs his thumb along the pulse in Derek’s neck, “remind me.”

“’Green’ for when,” Derek’s head leans back to allow Stiles access to more of his throat. His breath shudders out as Stiles cups the side of his neck, “for when I’m fine, ‘yellow’ for when I need you to slow down, and ‘red’ to stop.”

“Very good.” Stiles presses a hand to the center of Derek’s chest, “how about right now? Where are you, colorwise?”

“Green,” Derek’s chest is heaving, “so very green.”

Stiles leans to whisper, “good to know.” He flicks his tongue along the shell of Derek’s ear, “so _very_ good to know.” A smile curls his lips at the shudder the small action elicits. Stiles circles the chair to stand behind Derek, hands smoothing over his shoulders and down to his chest. He slowly gathers Derek’s t-shirt in his grip, “lift your arms for me.”

Derek complies instantly.

“So obedient,” Stiles praises as he pulls the t-shirt up and off. He folds it and sets it on the table along the wall. When Stiles turns, he’s a little surprised to see that Derek hasn’t lowered his arms. He takes a moment to appreciate just how beautiful he looks from the waist up. Stiles motions with a finger, “arms down, but hook them over the back of the chair.”

Derek lowers his arms cautiously, “Like this?”

Stiles nods, “just like that.” He wanders closer, hands guiding Derek’s fingers to close around the crossbar at his waist. “Tell me something,” Stiles swings his right leg over Derek’s lap and slowly lowers himself until he’s straddling his thighs, “does your hesitance at seeing me strip stem from something else?”

“No, Sir.” Derek leans into the hand Stiles presses against his cheek, “I was simply not prepared for you to strip.” He shuts his eyes, swallowing hard before speaking again, “to be quite honest, I’m not sure I could concentrate if you were naked, Sir.”

“Oh?”

Derek nods, “I find you very attractive, Sir.”

“That sounds like the opposite of a bad thing.”

“Yes, but,” Derek’s face twists, “I...”

“Look at me.” Stiles waits until Derek’s eyes meet his, “are you worried that you wouldn’t be able to control your wolf?”

“No, Sir, never.”

“Then what?”

Derek’s cheeks darken, “I’ve never been very good at _orgasm_ control.”

Stiles blinks in surprise. He takes a breath to speak, but before he can stop himself, he’s shaking with laughter. Stiles drops his head to Derek’s shoulder and drags in a wheezing breath, “you cannot be serious! Seeing me shirtless would—”

“Red.”

Stiles instantly sobers, and lifts his head to look at Derek.

Derek’s face is stony, his jaw clenched and his nostrils flaring with each angry inhale.

Now that Stiles is paying attention, he notices that there’s a faint trembling throughout Derek’s body. Stiles ducks his head, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have laughed.” He eases up out of Derek’s lap, and takes a step back.

Derek’s furious eyes flick upwards to meet his, “then why did you?”

Stiles opens his mouth to answer, but shuts it with a shrug. He lifts a hand to rub at his face, “I don’t know. You surprised me, I guess. No one’s ever insinuated that seeing me shirtless would affect their orgasm control.”

An irritated huff explodes out of Derek, “it’s not a matter of _sight_.”

Confusion mars Stiles’ face, “what then?”

Derek stares at Stiles for a long time before answering, “having you that close, shirtless, would overwhelm my senses, especially if I was aroused.” He licks his lips, “which, I undoubtedly would be.”

“Oh. Well,” Stiles steps closer, “again, I don’t see that as a bad thing.” He gestures to Derek’s lap, “may I?”

Derek squints up at Stiles, trying to gauge his intent. He takes a deep breath, scenting the air discreetly, and satisfied that Stiles’ scent is free of maliciousness, Derek nods, “yes, Sir, you may.”

Stiles settles back onto Derek’s lap, “thank you.” He lifts his arms to drape around Derek’s shoulders, “you realize that we can focus on anything that you want to. If you see yourself lacking in the orgasm control department, we can work on it.” Stiles shifts forward in Derek’s lap, stopping just shy of their chests touching, “I had something different in mind for tonight though, if you’re still up for it.”

“I—” Derek’s voice cracks, and he instantly flushes, “yes, please.”

“Hmmm, in that case, all I need from you is one,” Stiles smiles, “simple,” he presses their chests together, “thing.” Stiles ducks to present his ear to Derek, “tell me what I need to hear.”

Derek takes a shuddering breath. His mouth drops open to groan against Stiles’ ear, “green.”

Stiles grins wide, “good boy.” He rakes his fingers through Derek’s hair, both hands fisting to tug his head back, “such a good boy.”

Derek gasps softly.

“You make lovely noises,” Stiles drags his lips along Derek’s throat, “I wonder just how many I can pull out of you.” He smiles at the bob of Derek’s Adam’s apple, “what do you think?”

Derek’s lips mouth silently.

“What’s that, sweet boy?” Stiles leans as if to hear what Derek’s saying, “I can’t hear you.” He turns to brush their lips together, his tongue flicking out playfully.

Derek whimpers, head lifting to follow Stiles’ mouth when he pulls away.

Stiles uses his grip to keep Derek from lifting his head too far, “use your words, darling.”

_“Please.”_

“Please what?” Stiles tilts his head, speaking softly against Derek’s chin, “tell me what you want.”

Derek growls from behind clenched teeth, his eyes flashing brightly. He whines at the sharp tug Stiles gives to his hair, mouth falling open in a ragged moan, “I want—”

Stiles releases his hold on Derek’s hair. His nails scrape down along the back of Derek’s neck, “what?” Stiles licks the underside of Derek’s chin, “you’ll never get what you want unless you ask for it.”

“Kiss me,” Derek begs, “please, Sir.”

“ _Mmmm_ ,” Stiles cradles the back of Derek’s head, smiling at the expression on his face, “such a pretty little beggar.” He brushes their lips together briefly, “that what you wanted?”

Derek licks his lips, a tiny whimper escaping, “no.”

“No?” Stiles pouts, “not what my gorgeous boy wanted?”

“I want,” Derek leans forward to speak against Stiles’ parted lips, “to lose myself in the taste of your mouth, please.”

Stiles grins, “all you had to do was _ask_ , beautiful.” He leans against Derek’s chest and takes his lips in a deep kiss. His arms wrap around Derek, holding him close. Stiles moans into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut at the warmth coursing through his body. He lets Derek take his fill, and it’s an amazing experience.

When the kiss is finally over, Stiles is breathless; they both are.

Derek’s chest is heaving, his eyelids heavy. He swallows hard, “thank you, Sir.”

“No,” Stiles laughs softly, “thank _you_. That was,” he licks at his lips, chasing the faint taste of Derek. “You’re quite the kisser.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Sir.”

Stiles presses his forehead to Derek’s, “such a sweet talker.” Stiles smiles and takes Derek’s lips in another kiss, his tongue teasing along the roof of his mouth before withdrawing. “The things I could do to you...”

Derek’s teeth drag over his bottom lip, eyes focused on Stiles’ mouth, “anything, Sir.”

Stiles’ brows lift, “anything?” He pets over Derek’s face, “that’s a dangerous thing to say to me.”

“No, Sir.”

“No?” Stiles traces the tip of his index finger along the bow of Derek’s lips, “how do you figure that?”

Derek’s lips part, and he takes Stiles’ finger into his mouth, sucking gently. He eases his lips up and down, effectively fellating Stiles’ finger, his tongue pressing the digit up into his hard palate before allowing it to slip free of his mouth. “I trust you, Sir.” Derek ducks to press a timid kiss to Stiles’ t-shirt covered chest, “your heartbeat doesn’t waver when you speak. If you were being deceitful, I’d know.”

Stiles blinks in surprise, “Would you, now?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“So if I said that I wanted you on your knees with my cock down your throat?”

Derek’s eyes flare, “you wouldn’t be lying, Sir, and I wouldn’t stop you.” A corner of his mouth quirks, “I’d drop to my knees gladly, mouth open wide.”

A shudder goes through Stiles.

“Green, Sir?”

Stiles can only nod.

“I’d take you into my mouth willingly, would take you deep, press my face against your belly, throat spasming around you, and even with tears streaming down my face I’d beg for more.”

“Holy shit.”

Derek grins. He ducks his head briefly, and for a tiny moment, he’s the shy submissive all over again, but when Derek lifts his head once more, his eyes burn with desire. “Is that what you want from me?”

Stiles swallows hard. He takes a series of slow, deep breaths, carefully weighing his response. It’s tempting to simply accept what Derek is offering, but Stiles isn’t about to let his libido take control of the scene, so he shakes his head.

“No?” Derek’s face tightens, and he nods once. “I see.”

“No,” Stiles presses their foreheads together, “Derek, you misunderstand me.” He blows out a breath, “I want a lot of things from you, sexual acts included, but more than anything I want to show you that BDSM can be a positive experience. It’s never been about sex for me, not really,” Stiles licks his lips, laughing at the look of utter disbelief that Derek levels on him. He tilts his head back to think, “you say you can tell when I’m lying, correct?”

Derek nods, but remains silent.

“So, stop me if I’m lying.” Stiles leans back, arms still around Derek’s neck and shoulders. “My enjoyment of BDSM goes above and beyond orgasm. Do I get aroused during it? Oh, yes, definitely, but it’s more than that, much more.”

“So,” Derek tilts his head, “even if I can smell your arousal, and more—”

Stiles blinks, “more?”

Derek ducks his gaze, “when I first arrived, I could tell that you’d recently showered, probably in hopes of masking the fact that you’d recently orgasmed.”

Stiles sucks in a breath.

“From the way the scent lingered, it was a particularly good one.” Derek’s eyes flick upwards to meet Stiles’ gaze. He smiles gently, leaning forward to brush a kiss to Stiles’ lips. There’s a slight flush to Stiles’ cheeks that makes Derek bold enough to tease. “Made me wonder if you thought of me during the act itself.” From the way Stiles rolls his lips into his mouth, Derek takes it as a silent admission of guilt. “When I kissed you earlier, it gave you an erection, and when I mentioned choking on your cock, I could smell the precome that leaked out of you. I love the way you smell.” Derek whispers against Stiles’ lips, “I want to roll in it, rub it into my skin, carry it with me wherever I go.”

_“Derek.”_

“Yes, Sir?”

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Alright.”

Stiles’ lips quirk, “just alright?” He nudges Derek’s nose with his own, voice quivering when he asks, “how can you be so calm?”

Derek leans in, eyes focused on Stiles’ parted lips, “years of practice.” He takes a deep breath, dragging in Stiles’ scent, letting it coalesce at the back of his throat. His upper lip curls away from his teeth on exhalation, a soft growl rumbling between them. Derek’s tongue teases the point of one of his elongated canines, “I have a wolf to keep at bay, remember?”

“Ohhh, I remember.”

“ _Mmmm_ ,” Derek looks up, locking eyes with Stiles, “you know what I find really interesting?” He blinks slowly, allowing his eyes to glow, “you _really_ like the fact that I’m a werewolf.” Derek takes in Stiles’ reaction, eyebrows lifting in surprise, “you’re not afraid of me.”

“No,” Stiles licks his lips, “I’m not.” He shifts in Derek’s lap, “if I was concerned about being alone with you, I never would have invited you into my home.” There’s the barest hint of space left between them, “trust is a two-way street, Derek. That’s the only way this works.”

Derek tilts his hips upwards, knocking Stiles forward into his chest, “I’m quickly realizing that.”

Stiles startles at the movement, but recovers quickly, “tricky wolf.”

“Only sometimes.” Derek grins, his face reverting to human mere seconds before he takes Stiles’ lips in a kiss. It’s better than the last kiss because Stiles is pressed against him in such a way that Derek can feel just how much the kiss affects him. He pulls back only to watch Stiles’ face as he rocks his hips once more. Derek whispers, “I want to smell like you, Sir. _Please_.”

Stiles lets loose a throaty laugh, “oh my God! Derek, you’re killing me.” He takes Derek’s face in his hands, “I had a whole scene planned, down to the smallest detail, and you go and blow that idea out of the water.”

Derek ducks his head, the picture of perfect contrition, until he whispers against Stiles’ neck, “ideas aren’t the only thing I can blow out of the water.”

Stiles freezes at the feel of Derek’s tongue dragging up from the base of his throat to the hinge of his jaw. His breath stutters out, “you’re a very bad boy.”

“I thought I was your good boy?” Derek sucks Stiles’ earlobe into his mouth, teasing for a bit before releasing it, “isn’t that what you’re always telling me?” He rolls his hips upwards, “ _please_ , Sir, let me be your good boy.”

Stiles’ hands spasm where they’re clutching Derek’s face. He drags his teeth over his bottom lip, “promise me something.”

Derek nods.

“Promise that you’re doing this because it’s what _you_ want, not because it’s what you _think_ I want.”

“This is something I’ve wanted since the night we met.” Derek kisses Stiles’ bottom lip. “Something about you calls to me in a way I’ve never experienced. I,” he shuts his eyes, forehead creasing as he speaks, “can’t explain it. You make me feel safe, and cared for, and most days I don’t know what to do with that. Some days, it terrifies me.” Derek takes a shaky breath, “I find myself wondering if I’m making a mistake trusting you.”

Stiles pets the side of Derek’s face, lips pressed together to keep from speaking.

“A lot of people have been very cruel, and the worst part? The worst part is that it’s true, all of it. My need to please could have gotten me seriously hurt that night, I realize that now. It feels like a lifetime ago.” Derek blows out a breath, tilting his head to stare at a point over Stiles’ left shoulder, “I am a royally fucked up submissive, but when I’m with you, none of that matters.” He smiles, “when I’m with you, everything makes sense. So yes, when I tell you that I want this, I’m being truthful.”

It’s a lot to take in, and Stiles is honestly at a loss for what to say. He opens his mouth, but shuts it without saying a word.

The silence stretches on, until Derek is the one to break it, “Sir.”

_“Hmm?”_

Derek steals another kiss, “say something, _please_.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, “you’ve rendered me speechless.”

“You realize that if we’re kissing, we don’t _actually_ have to talk, right?”

Stiles laughs, “yes, I’m aware.”

Derek grins, “just making sure.” He tilts his head, leaning in, “may I?”

“You may.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Derek’s eyes drift shut at just how receptive Stiles is to the kiss. He moans, his hips bucking up of their own accord.

Stiles grinds down in Derek’s lap, pulling back from the kiss with a gasp, “Holy fuck me!” He groans at the friction between them, “you’re going to make me come in pants like a horny teenager.”

Derek sucks a mark to the underside of Stiles’ chin, “and that’s a bad thing?”

“No,” Stiles gasps, hips rocking forward, “not a bad thing.” He makes a guttural noise in his base of his throat, panting against Derek’s jaw, “definitely not a bad thing, _FUCK_!”

The chair creaks in Derek’s hands, and he pleads brokenly, “may I touch you? Please, let me touch you, Sir!”

Stiles nods, “yes, yes!” His hands clench on the back of Derek’s neck, “oh my God, yes, please touch me!”

Derek’s hands release the back of the chair, “thank you, Sir.” He pulls Stiles closer with one hand, the other settling low on Stiles’ back. “I’m going to make you come so hard.”

“You need to stop saying shit like that!”

“But it’s the truth.” Derek holds Stiles in place, hips bucking up faster, “I can feel how hard your dick is. I can smell how close you are.” His breath hitches, “can’t you feel what you’re doing to me?”

Stiles shifts his hips, groaning at the sensation, “and you? Are you going to come for me?”

Derek nods, “yes.” His hand slips lower, fingers creeping beneath Stiles’ waistband, “I want to leave your house reeking of our combined scents. That way everyone knows just who I belong to.”

“Oh my,” Stiles squeezes his eyes shut, hands gripping tight to Derek’s shoulders, “don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.” He takes a breath, mouth dropping open in a sigh. Just as he’s about to speak, Derek’s hips roll against his, and Stiles is gone. His orgasm washes over him in waves, and the only noise Stiles manages to make is a pitiful little whine that he muffles against Derek’s neck. Stiles lifts his head just in time to watch Derek’s orgasm hit.

It takes a few minutes for Derek to open his eyes, but when he finally does, he blinks heavily, and smiles.

“I fucking love your smile.” Stiles cocks his head to the side, “how do you feel?”

Derek moans dramatically, “ _really_ good.”

Stiles laughs, “ _mmm_ , me too.” He nuzzles against Derek’s lips, “I needed that.”

“Me too.” Derek takes a breath, “We need to do that again. Many different times, in many different ways, yes?”

“Most definitely.”

“Can I ask you for something?”

Stiles nods slowly, “of course.”

Derek licks his lips, “can we get in your bed?” At Stiles’ reaction, he rushes to add, “I don’t want sex. We don’t even have to be naked, I just want—”

“To curl up together?”

“Yes.” Derek nods, “I like being close to you, even if it’s just to sleep.”

Stiles hugs Derek to his chest, “oh, I’d love that.” He eases out of Derek’s lap, and holds a hand out to him, “come on. I’ll get you some sweatpants, and we can relax in bed. Maybe order some take-out, watch a movie?”

Derek takes Stiles’ hand, “no showers, though.”

“Of course not.” Stiles winks, “that would wash our scents off each other.” He tugs Derek towards the doorway, “and we wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

“No,” Derek follows Stiles down the hall to the master bedroom, “we wouldn’t.”

The night ends with ice cream during a Star Wars marathon, and while not everyone would consider that aftercare, to Derek, it’s the perfect end to an amazing day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr. I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
